


Blood's Thicker Than Water

by lovedeterrence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence/pseuds/lovedeterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would daddy think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood's Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> me: sees civil war  
> me: great. now i have to write porn :/

Steve definitely isn’t against keeping it in the family, and you can’t help but wonder if your father would be proud. Or would he be jealous? Would he be content or contemptuous that Steve Rogers’ perfect lips grazed against your own and his voice cracked with longing when your teeth tugged against his bottom lip? Captain America, your father’s hero and possible first love, was currently naked on your bed, a slave to your mouth and fingertips as you dug your nails into his wrists, prodding your tongue against his own, and you can’t help but feel your ego swell at this. You can’t help but be filled with a fiery satisfying feeling as you look into his blue eyes (with a notable bit of green in them) glazed over from how much he wants you. You can't help any of this.

You brought your lips to his neck, sucking and biting, marking up the tender flesh almost as if to say “Property of Stark Industries.” But not Howard Stark. Tony Stark. You feel pleasure surge to your groin at the thought and give Steve a sharp bite, causing him to emit a low groan. You trail your mouth to his nipples, flicking your tongue against them, swirling around the areola and sucking. You raise your hand up and pinch the other one as you give it a nibble and smirk as Steve emits a quiet “F-fuck.”

“Language, Cap,” you murmur against him.

“You’re never letting that go, are you?” his voice was throaty and you would never admit it out loud, but it drove you a little wild.

“Nope, but one of us is definitely letting go right now.” Your voice is teasing and you give his nipple another tug and Steve shuddered.

You knew this was his first time with a man, and you were certain that no woman had given it to him quite like this. You trail your lips down, getting a taste of the abs that you’ve always been a little envious of. You reached your hands around, squeezing his firm ass, making sure to leave nail shaped scratches as you dragged your hands down it. Just like the rest of him, his cock was impressive, and you felt yours twitch imagining what your father would think if he saw this. If he saw you leaning down and taking the length of Captain America’s penis into your mouth and rubbing into it with your tongue. If he heard the way Steve moaned and the way his breath hitched and saw the way his back arched. You lapped up his cock, memorizing every vein and every inch of skin with your tongue, loving the way it hit the back of your throat when you brought your head down, relishing his moans when you bobbed your head back up.

“You seem well versed in this, Stark,” Cap uttered between his pants.

“I’m gifted,” you say with a shrug.

“Modesty isn’t your strong suit.”

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Steve cupped your face in his hand, pulling your head up and mashing your lips together. Your heart raced against your will and stomach flipped, and you convinced yourself that it was from surprise and not from the fact that you were more into this than you had assured yourself you were. You closed your eyes at the kiss, allowing Steve to take the lead this time, feeling chills run through your body and pleasure surge in various areas as he explored your mouth, not letting go of your chin. His free hand reached your wrist, squeezed it, and caressed it with his thumb and for some reason that got to you more than anything else that had happened tonight. You melt at his strong jaw and gentle touches. When the he pulls away, he gazes deep into your dark eyes and you gulp.

You gesture wordlessly to the night stand and Steve sees the lube on it. He reaches and grabs it. You take it from him, pouring some onto your hand. You wrap your lubed hand around his cock, sliding it up and down, covering every inch of it until you deem it enough. You look at Steve expectantly and he looks back, looking confused, and you laugh at him. You feel like you’re corrupting his innocence, the innocence that your father never got to take, and your messed up self loves it.

“I want you to bend me over, Rogers. That’s an order.”

Steve smirked, catching where this is going, and nodded. He gave you one last kiss, and you turned around, backing your ass against Steve’s dick. It felt hot against your ass crack and you bite your lip impatiently, waiting to be filled up with it. He slowly pushes it inside you, and you tense up, grunting. You were no novice at this, pegging being in your top five fetishes, and will yourself to relax so he can slide in deeper. His dick was hard and feverish inside of you, wanting to penetrate you mercilessly and you knew it. The friction begins slowly, Steve testing the waters. His thick cock moving in and out of you slowly, experimentally, and you sigh in urgency and longing.

“C’mon, soldier,” you say, and for some reason, this sparks something in Steve.

He pushes your face down into the bed, rests his chin on your shoulder. He bucks his hips hard, slamming his cock into you and you moan into the mattress. His fingers knot in your hair and he starts to ram, in and out, in and out, his cock hitting your prostate and grazing against the tender rings of your asshole. He’s fucking you like an animal and you love it. You love the way he’s ramming you and the way he digs his nails into your hips as if he’s afraid of letting you go, commanding you to stay. And again, you wonder what daddy would think. Seeing his son getting bent over and ravaged by his precious Captain America. You savor the sound of his balls slapping against your ass, flesh hitting flesh, sweat covering your bodies. His teeth sink into your shoulder while he’s pounding you, making you into his bitch and you fucking _love it._ Your eyes close and you give up on maintaining any dignity.

“F-fuck, Steve,” you moan again and again as he thrusts into you, and he whispers “Tony” in your ear, causing your cock to twitch and your voice to rise.

You feel heat pooling more and more in your groin and you cum, shouting in pleasure as Steve continues slamming into you. Though you’re finished, you keep your head down, letting him have his way with you. You feel him fill up your asshole with cum and if you weren’t spent, you were sure the hot rush of fluid would have made you want to go another round. He milks his cock with your asshole, letting the rings squeeze out any remaining drops as he slows down.

He pulls out and turns you over, kissing you hard and you kiss back without thinking. The kiss isn’t sexual and something about that frightens you. It’s gentle, and you feel your stomach squirming. And you want to run away, but at the same time, when Steve wraps you in his arms there’s no other place you could think you’d rather be. And for once while you drift to sleep you can’t even think about your father, and you savor Steve’s warm skin and embrace against you, and you feel ashamed of yourself. The attachment was dangerous and you knew it, but part of you almost felt like this could be a safe place. Steve wasn’t the type to walk out. Steve wasn’t the type to disappear in the middle of the night like you were or like your lovers were, and that comforted you. It mortified you, but it consoled you.


End file.
